everythingyouneedtoknowaboutsciencefandomcom_eu-20200215-history
Ilargia
km ( – km) | apoapsis = km ( – km) | semimajor = ( ) | eccentricity = | period = }} | synodic_period = }} | avg_speed = | inclination = }} | asc_node = | arg_peri = | satellite_of = Lurra | flattening = | equatorial_radius = }} | polar_radius = }} | mean_radius = }} | circumference = }} | surface_area = }} | volume = }} | mass = Lur)}}}} | density = × Lurra | surface_grav = )}}}} | moment_of_inertia_factor = | escape_velocity = | sidereal_day = }} | rot_velocity = | axial_tilt = | albedo = 0.136 | temp_name1=Ekuatorea |min_temp_1=100 K |mean_temp_1=220 K |max_temp_1=390 K | temp_name2=85°N |min_temp_2= |mean_temp_2=150 K |max_temp_2=230 K | magnitude = }} | angular_size = | atmosphere=yes |atmosphere_ref= | surface_pressure = Pa (1 picobar) |10 Pa (1 femtobar) }} | atmosphere_composition = }} Ilargia Lurraren satelite natural bakarra da. Eguzki Sistemako bosgarren sateliterik handiena da, eta handiena orbitatzen duten planetaren tamainaren arabera. Eguzki Sistemako bigarren sateliterik dentsoena da (ezagutzen ditugunen artean), Jupitereko Ioren ostean. Ilargiaren eta Lurraren artean 384.400 km daude. Urtero, distantzia hori 3,82 ± 0,07 cm handitzen da, baina ratioa ez da konstantea.lasp.colorado.edu Orbita eliptikoa du: distantziarik txikiena —perigeoa— 356.000 kilometro da, eta handiena —apogeoa— 406.000 kilometro. Teoria nagusiak dio Ilargia orain dela 4.500 milioi urte sortu zela, Lurraren sorreratik oso gertu. Hainbat hipotesi daude jatorriaren inguruan; azalpenik hedatuenak dio Ilargia Marteren tamaina zuen Tea izeneko planeta batek Lurraren aurka kolpatzean sortutako hautsetik sortu zela. Ilargiak Lurrarekiko errotazio sinkronikoa du, eta beti erakusten du aurpegi bera, edo gertuko aurpegia, itsaso ilun bolkaniko eta inpaktuzko kraterren eremu altuen artean. Eguzkiaren ostean ikus daitekeen objekturik distiratsuena da, Lurraren gainazalaren argiztatzeari dagokionez. Bere gainazala benetan iluna da (nahiz eta eman dezakeen oso zuri argia dela), asfalto gastatua baino distira pixka bat handiagoarekin. Ilargia Lurretik lau modu desberdinetan ikus daiteke. Modu bakoitzak aldi izena jaso du. Ilargialdiek Ilgora, Ilbehera, Ilberria eta Ilbetea dute izena. Lehen alditik laugarrenera 27 egun, 7 ordu, 43 minutu, eta 11,47 segundo pasa behar dira. Ziklo erregular hauek Ilargia influentzia kultural garrantzitsua bilakatu dute, Antzinarotik hizkuntza, egutegi, arte eta mitologian eragin handia sortuz. Ilargiaren grabitazioaren eraginak itsasoko mareak, lur mareak, eta egunaren luzatze txikiak sortzen ditu. Ilargiaren gaur egungo distantzia orbitala Lurraren diametroaren tamaina baino hogeita hamar aldiz handiagoa da, eta zeruan duen tamaina erlatiboa ia-ia Eguzkiaren parekoa da. Horregatik eguzki eklipse bat ematen denean Ilargiak osorik estaltzen du Eguzkia. Fenomeno honek ez du jarraituko etorkizun urrun batean. Lurraren eta Ilargiaren arteko distantzia zuzena 3,82 ± 0,07 zentimetro handitzen da urtero, baina ratio hori ez da konstantea. 1959an Sobietar Batasunaren Luna programa izan zen Ilargira espazio-ontzi ez-tripulatu bat bidali zuen lehenengo herrialdea; Ameriketako Estatu Batuek NASAko Apollo programarekin gizaki bat jarri zuen Ilargian, lehenengo bidaia tripulatuarekin (Apollo 8, 1968an) eta sei Ilargiratzerekin 1969 eta 1972 artean, horietatik lehenengoa Apollo 11rena. Misio hauek 380 kg Ilargi arroka ekarri zituzten, Ilargiaren historia geologikoa ulertzeko oso baliagarriak. 1972ko Apollo 17aren ostean ez da gizakirik berriro joan Ilargira, nahiz eta hainbat misio egon diren, baita Europa zein Txinaren aldetik. Etimologia Ilargia (edo illargia) hitzaren inguruan hainbat etimologia proposatu dira. Il(l)-'' eta ''-argi hitzen baturatik etor daitekeenaren ustea hedatua dago, baina eztabaidak egon dira il edo hil hitz honek zer esan nahi duenaren inguruan. Baita argi hitza horrela hartu behar den edo illar hitza ote den erroa. Koldo Mitxelenak dioenez, ilargia hitza aitzineuskaraz *(h)il(e)-argiKoldo Mitxelena (1976). Fonética histórica vasca. Donostia: Gipuzkoako Aldundia. esaten zen. C. C. Uhlenbecken arabera ilargi hitzetik eratorria da hila, baina Yuri Zitsarren arabera ez etimologia hori ez Mitxelenarena dira baliagarriak. Zitsarren ustez, hil hitzak heriotza esan nahi du hor, eta heriotza bera gauaren baliokide litzateke. Hau da, gaueko argia litzateke esanahia. Azken etimologia honen arabera ilargia hitza lotuta egongo litzateke hildakoen gurtzarekin, sinonimo gisa erabiltzen baitira, ilargia tabua bailitzan, argizari eta goikoa hitzak. Argizaria ere lotua dago hildakoak gogoratzearekin. Azkue , Schuchardt eta Vinsonen arabera ill hitza bera da aintzinako ilargi hitzaren sinonimoa, eta argi hitza gehituko zitzaion ondoren ilargiaren argia esateko ( , ). Zitsarren arabera argia gehitzea ez da oso logikoa objetua bera izendatzeko, eta hilabete hitza ilgora eta ilbeheraren parekoa litzateke. Mailegu bidez iritsi dira ere Ilargia izendatzeko erabiltzen diren hainbat adjetibo, hala nola lunar eta selenita. Lehenengoa latinetik dator, . Hortik eratortzen da apoluna terminoa, adibidez. Bigarrena antzinako grezieratik dator, . Azken hitz honetatik eratortzen da Ilargia aztertzen duen zientzia, selenografia, adibidez. Greziarren arteko Artemisa Ilargiaren jainkoa eta Antzinako Erromako Diana pareko dira, eta askotan Cynthia gisa izendatzen ziren. Hortik eratortzen da periziontio hitza, adibidez. Sorrera Ilargiaren sorrerarako hainbat mekanismo proposatu izan dira. Sorrera hori orain dela izan zen, Eguzki Sistemaren sorreratik 30-50 milioi urte pasa ondoren. Rick Carlsonek egindako azken ikerketen arabera adin hau txikiagoa izan daiteke, 4.400 eta 4.450 milioi urte artekoa. Proposaturiko mekanismo horietako batean Ilargia Lurraren azaletik banatu zen indar zentrifugoaren eraginez (proposamen honek Lurraren hasierako biraketa abiadura oso handia eskatuko luke). Beste baten arabera, Ilargia aurretik sortu zen eta Lurrak grabitazionalki harrapatu zuen (honetarako Lurraren atmosfera ikaragarri handia beharko litzateke, pasatzen den Ilargiaren energia disipatzeko). Hirugarren hipotesi batek dio Lurra eta Ilargia aldi berean sortu zirela disko akrezional berertik (baina honek ez du azaltzen zergatik Ilargiko metalak gutxiago diren). Hiru hipotesi hauek ez dute azaltzen ondo Ilargia-Lurraren arteko momentu angularra. Gaur egun dagoen hipotesi hedatuenak dio Lurra-Ilargia sistema |inpaktu erraldoi baten ondorioz sortu zen, non Martitzen tamaina duen gorputz batek (Tea izenekoa) proto-Lurra sortu berriarekin talka egin zuen, materiala orbitara bidaliz eta hortik Ilargia sortuz. thumb|Ilargiko antzinako [[rift haranak]] Hipotesi hau da dugun ebidentzia hobeto azaltzen duena, baina ez da perfektua. 1984ko urrian ospatu zen Ilargiaren jatorriari buruzko konferentzia baten aurretik Bill Harmann, Roger Phillips eta Jeff Taylorrek ilargia ikertzen duten beste zientzialari batzuei erronka bota zien: "Hemezortzi hilabete dituzue. Itzul zaitezte Apolloren datuetara, itzul zaitezte zuen ordenagailuetara, egin ezazue egin beharrekoa, biana zuen burua berreraiki. Ez etorri gure konferentziara ez baduzue Ilargiaren jaiotzari buruz ezer ere esateko." 1984an Konan (Hawaii) ospatutako konferentzian inpaktu erraldoiaren hipotesia atera zen garaile. }} Inpaktu erraldoiak Eguzki Sistemaren hasierako fasean oso ohikoak zirela uste da. Ordenadore bidez egindako simulazioek erakusten dute Lurra-Ilargia sistemaren momentu angularra eta ilargiaren nukleo txikiarekin konsistentea dela teoria hau. Simulazio hauek ere erakusten dute Ilargia inpaktatu zuen gorputzetik datorrela batik-bat, eta ez proto-Lurretik. However, more-recent tests suggest more of the Moon coalesced from Earth and not the impactor. Meteoritoek erakusten dute Eguzki Sistemako barne objetuek, hala nola Martitzek eta Vestak, Lurraren konponsaketa ezberdina dutela oxigeno eta wolframio isotopoei erreparatuta, Lurra eta Ilargiak konposaketa isotopiko ia berdina duten bitartean. Sortzen ari zen Lurraren eta Ilargiaren arteko talka ondoko material baporizatuaren nahasketak konposaketa isotopikoa berdinduko zuela kalkulatzne da, nahiz eta honen gaineko eztabaida irekia dagoen Inpaktu erraldoi horretan askatu zen energia kopuru ikaragarriak, eta Lurraren materialaren berrelkartzeak Lurraren kanpoko geruza urtu eta magmazko ozeano bat sortuko zen. Sortu berria zen Ilargiak ere bere ilargiko magma ozeanoa izango zuen. Kalkulu ezberdinek diote bere sakonera 500 kilometrotik Ilargi osoraino izan zitekeela (1.737 km). Ebidentzia ildo asko azaltzeko duen gaitasuna izanda ere inpaktu erraldoiaren hipotesiak oraindik ere hainbat zailtasun ditu hainbat gako azaltzeko, batez ere Ilargiaren konponsizioaren ingurukoak. 2001ean Washingtoneko Carnegie Instituteko talde batek inoiz egindako ilargiko arroken neurketa isotopikorik zehatzena argitaratu zuen. Euren harridurarako talde horrek aurkitu zuen Apollo programak ekarritako arroken sinadura isotopikoa Lurreko arroken berdina zela eta, aldi berean, Eguzki Sistemako beste gorputz guztiekiko ezberdin. Ilargiaren material gehiena Tea planetatik zetorrela uste zenez aurkikuntza hau ez zen espero zutena. 2007an Californiako Teknologia Institutuko ikerlari talde batek adierazi zuen Tea eta Lurraren artean sinadura isotopiko bera edukitzeko aukerak %1 baino txikiagoak zirela. 2012an Apolloren laginen titanio isotopoen gaineko analisia argitaratu zen, eta hemen ere Lurreko konposaketa bera ematen zela aurkitu zuten. Honek zalantzan jarri zuen inpaktu erraldoiaren teoria. Hala ere teoria honen gainean dauden aldaerek datu hauek azal ditzakete. Ezaugarri fisikoak Barne egitura Ilargia diferentziatutako gorputz bat da: geokimikoki bereiziak diren lurrazal, mantu eta nukleo planetarioa ditu. Ilargiak nukleo burdintsu bat du, 240 kilometroko erradioarekin, eta kanpo nukleo fluido bat, burdin urtuz osatua, gutxi gora behera 300 bat kilometrokoa. Nukleo honen inguruan partzialki urtua dagoen 500 kilometroko erradioa duen geruza bat dago. Egitura hau kristalizazio frakzionatuaren ondorioz sortu zela uste da, orain dela 4.5 milioi urte sortutako magma ozeano batetik. Magma ozeanoaren kristalizazioak mantu mafiko bat sortu zuen olibino, klinopiroxeno eta ortopiroxenoen prezipitazioaren bidez. Magmaren hiru laurden kristalizatu zirenean dentsitate txikiagoko plagioklasa mineralak sortu ziren eta lurrazalean flotatzen hasi ziren. Kristalizatu ziren azken likidoak hasieran lurrazala eta mantuaren artean geratu ziren txertatuta, beroa sortzen duten elementu askorekin. Orbitatik egindako mapa geokimikoek erakusten dute gainazala batez ere anortositaz osatua dagoela, eta ilargi arroken laginek erakusten dute erupzioetako labek mantuko urtze partzialaren eraginez sortu zirela, mantuaren egitura mafikoaren konposizioa baieztatzen dute. Lurraren mantuak baino burdin gehiago dago Ilargian. Teknika geofisikoek erakusten dute Ilargiaren gainazaleko geruzak gutxi gora behera 50 kilometroko lodiera dituela. Ilargia Eguzki Sistemako bigarren sateliterik dentsoena da, Ioren ostean. Hala ere, Ilargiaren barruko nukleoa txikia da, 350 kilometro inguruko erradioarekin (edo gutxiago), Ilargiaren erradioaren %20a. Bere konposaketa ez da ondo ezagutzen, baina ziurenik burdin metalikoa da, sufre eta nikel aleazio txikiarekin. Ilargiaren errotazioaren inguruko analisiek erakusten dute partzialki urtua dagoela bere nukleoa. Azaleko geologia Ilargiaren geologiak hainbat antzekotasun ditu Lurrarekiko, batez ere konposizioari dagokionez, baina diferentzia garrantzitsuak daude. Ilargiak ez du atmosfera garrantzitsurik eta beraz ez da egoten higadurarik klima dela eta, grabitate indarra txikiagoa da eta Lurra baino azkarrago hozten da. Ilargian, gainera, krater ugari daude inpaktuak direla eta. Ilargiaren historia geologikoa 6 ataletan banatzen da. Lehenengoa orain dela 4.600 milioi urte hasi zen, Ilargia Lurraren inguruan biraka hasi zenean . Lurraren grabitatearen eraginez Ilargia elipsoide bihurtu zuten. Ondoren ozeanoko magma kristaldu zen. Momentu horretan olibino eta piroxeno mineralak sortu ziren. Dentsitatea zela eta hondoratu eta gainean feldespatoak mendiak sortu zituen. Oraindik ezagutzen ez den sakoneran norita eta troktolita magmak sortu ziren eta hauek plutoiak sortu zituzten. Orain dela 4.000 milioi urte krater erraldoiak sortu ziren. Gaur egungo ilargi-itsasoak arroka plutonikoz osatuak daude. Goi Inbriar garairaino hedatu zen hau, orain del 3.200 milioi urte. Gara horretan bulkanimoa egon zen, piroklastoak ehundaka kilometrora jaurtitzen. Horren ondoren meteoritoen inpaktuak baino ez dira gertatu, adibidez Copernicus kraterra eta Tycho kraterra. Itsasoak Ilargiko itsasoak gune ilunak dira, basaltoz eginikoak. Beraien formazioa Geologia atalean deskribatuta dago. Ilargiaren azaleraren %16a estaltzen dute eta ilunagoak dira gainontzeko aldeetan dagoen erregolitoak baino distira gutxiago ematen duelako. Erregolito hau meteoritoen inpaktuz sortu da. Pentsa daitekeenaren kontrara Ilargiko itsasoak ez daude modu uniforme batean sakabanatuta, ia guztiak guk ikusten dugun Ilargiaren aldean baitaude. Hau Lurraren grabitatearen efektua da, itsasoko lurrek dentsitate handiagoa izanda errazagoa baita grabitate zentrurantz jotzea. Itsasoez gain ozeano bat, badiak eta urmaelak ere izendatzen dira tamainen arabera. Izena antzinako ikerlariek emanak dira, benetako itsasoak zirela uste baitzuten. Guztietan handiena Oceanus Procellarum edo Ekaitzen Ozeanoa da, 2.568 kmko diametro maximoarekin.. Kraterrak Kraterrak asteroide batek ilargia ukitzean sortzen dira . Txikienek metro bateko tamaina izan dezakete eta handienek 1000 km.koak. Apollo misioak arrokak jaso zituen arte krater askoren jatorria sumendiak izan zitezkeela uste zen. Inpaktuak 20 km/s abiaduran gertatzen dira eta modu horretan meteoritoa bera suntsitzen da. Hala ere bere masa baino 10.000 aldiz arroka gehiago jaurtitzen du kanpora, kraterra eta inguruko erregolitoa sortuz . Lurrarekiko harremana Ilargiaren aurpegiak thumb|Ilargi bakarra al du Lurrak? Ilargiak errotazio sinkronoa erakusten du, hau da aurpegi bera erakusten dio beti Lurrari. Guk ikusten dugun aurpegia, "aurpegi hurbila" izenez ezagutzen da eta gure aurka dagoena "aurpegi urruna", "aurpegi ezkutua" edo "aurpegi iluna" (nahiz eta argia era jasotzen duen). Aurpegi hurbilarekin alderatuta aurpegi urrunak ia ez du itsasorik. Ilargiaren mugimendua Lurrarekiko translazioa left|250px|thumb|Ilargiaren eta Lurraren arteko erlazioa eskalan Ilargiak Lurrarekiko bira osoa egiteko 27,3 egun behar ditu. Orduro Ilargia atzealdean dituen izarrekiko bere diametro angularraren antzekoa den mugimendua jasaten du, hau da, 0,5º. Ilargiak bira hau egiteko satelite gehienek ez bezala ekliptika erabiltzen du eta ez ekuatore planos. Eguzkiarekiko errotazioa thumb|250px|left|[[Ilargialdiak]] Eguzkitik ikusita, ilargiak bere ardatzarekiko bira bat emateko 29 egun eta 12 ordu behar ditu : hori baita ilargi fase batetik hurrengo ilargialdi berera dagoen denbora. Lurretik eta Eguzkitik ikusita dagoen alde hau ilargia lurraren inguruan mugitzen den bitartean, Lurra ere Eguzkiaren inguruan mugitzen ari delako da. Ilargiak Eguzkiarekiko deskribatzen duen mugimenduak ez du atzerako norabiderik, irudi askotan irudikatzen den bezala. Kontrara Ilargiak kurba bat deskribatzen du bere mugimenduan. irudi:Sun earth moon.png|Irudikapen klasikoa irudi:Moon trajectory1.svg|Irudikapen erreala Bere buruaren inguruko errotazioa thumb|200px|Ilargiak aurkezten duen mugimendua Lurretik ikusita Ilargiak bere buruarekiko bira bat ematen Lurrarekiko errotazio bat burutzeko behar duen denbora berdina da eta horregatik ikusten zaio beti aurpegi bera. Ardatzaren okerdura ekliptikarekiko 88,3ºkoa da. Librazioa Librazio izeneko fenomenoa ilargiaren mugimenduan egiten den balantzeo txiki bat da (ikus animazioa). Ilargiaren ardatzaren okerdura, Lurraren mugimendua eta exzentrizitatea dela eta sortzen da eta behar baino 9º gehiago ikusten dizkiogu ilargiari. Hiru klase antzematen dira: * Luzeran librazioa: ilargiaren errotazioan duen exzentrizitatea dela eta sortzen da. * Latitudean librazioa: Lurraren eta Ilargiaren biraketa ardatzen ezberdintasuna dela eta sortzen da. * Eguneko librazioa: Lurrak biratzen duenean ilargiarekiko duen distantzia leku berdinean aldatzen delako gertatzen da. Librazioa ezberdina da Ekuatorean eta Poloetan. Eklipseak Eguzkia eta Ilargiak eklipseak egiteko gaitasuna edukitzea kasualitate baten fruitua da, Kiranek deskribatu zuen moduan. Eguzkia Ilargia baino 400 aldiz handiagoa da, baina era berean 400 aldiz urrunago dago. Beraz guretzat tamaina bera dute biek. Hau dela eta Ilargi eta Eguzki eklipse totalak gerta daitezke. Ilargi eklipseak thumb|left|170px|[[Ilargi eklipse batean dauden fase ezberdinak]] Ilargi eklipse bat gertatzen denean Ilargia Lurrak sortzen duen itzalean sartzen delako da . Bi gorputzen mugimenduak eta ekliptikak duen inklinazioa dela eta zaila da kalkulatzea noiz egongo den eklipse bat, baina gaur egun guztiz kalkulatua daude. Hiru motakoak daude : * Eklipse osoak: Ilargia guztiz ezkutatzen da itzalaren aldean. * Eklipse partzialak: Ilargiaren zati bat itzalaren aldean sartzen da. * Eklipse penunbralak: Ilargian egongo litzateken astronauta batentzat Eguzki eklipse partzial bat dago eta ilargia pixka bat iluntzen da. Eklipsea noiz izango den jakiteko Saros zikloan oinarritu behar gara. Ziklo hauek 18 urte inguru irauten dute, zeinen bukaeran Ilargia, Lurra eta Eguzkia hasierako antzeko posiziora itzultzen diren. Eguzki eklipseak Eguzki eklipse batean Ilargia Eguzkia eta Lurraren artean kokatzen da, itzala sortuz. Hau bakarrik ilargi berria dagoenean gerta daiteke. Hiru motakoak izan daitezke: * Partziala: Ilargiak ez du guztiz estaltzen Eguzkia. * Totala: Munduko lekuren batetik Ilargiak guztiz estaltzen du Eguzkia. Hortik kanpo partziala da. * Anularra: Ilargia Eguzkiaren aurretik pasatzen da baina bere diametroa ez da nahikoa estaltzeko eta beraz eraztun bat ikusten da. Hortik kanpo partziala izaten da. Itsasaldiak Itsasaldiak edo mareak Lurrako Ozeanoen gorakada eta beherakada ziklikoak dira. Ilargia eta Eguzkiaren indar grabitatorioek sortzen dute. Itsas-gora eta Itsas-behera dira itsasaldietako maximo eta minimoak hurrenez-hurren. Nahiz eta Ilargiaren eragin grabitatorioa Eguzkiarena baino 200 aldiz txikiagoa izan, Eguzkia Ilargia baino 400 aldiz urrunago dago eta hori dela eta Eguzkiaren eragina Ilargiarena baino txikiagoa da. Hala ere Eguzkia eta Ilargia lerrokatzen direnean mareak biziagoak izan ohi dira. Itsasaldirik bizienak udaberri eta udazkenean izaten dira, Lurra Eguzkitik gertuago baitago garai hauetan . Ilargia kulturan Hainbat mitok esaten dute gizakia erotzen dela ilargi betea dagoenean. Era berean kriminalitate handiagoa dagoela, jaiotza tasa handiagotu egiten dela eta emakumeen hilerokoa ere honekin harremanten dagoela esan ohi da. Guzti hauek mitoak dira . Adibidez jaiotza tasa eta ilargiaren faseen arteko harremanari buruzko ikerketak ere egin dituzte. Ilargia ere emakumezkoa dela uste da, haren omenezko esaera eta otoitzetan Ilargi-amandrea esaten zaio. Ilargi izenak, oraindik galdu gabe dagoen sinesmen baten arabera, hilen argia esan nahi du, Ilargiak hildakoen arimei argi egiten baitie. Asteko egun bat Ilargiarena da: ostirala. Hitz horrek badu Ilargiaren beste izen baten elementu berdina: Irargi. Ilargialdiek eragin ona ala txarra izan dezaketenaren inguruko sinesmenak ere asko dira: landatzen, uzta biltzean, zuhaitzak kimatu edo mozterako orduan, abereei ilea moztu edo hiltzerako orduan... Ilargiaren esplorazioa 150px|thumb|[[Harrison Schmitt astronauta arroka bat behatzen]] Gizakia betidanik sentitu izan du jakinmina ilargiarekiko . Hori dela eta Galileo Galileik teleskopioa asmatu zuenean kraterrak ikusteari ekin zion. Gerra Hotzaren garaian Ilargiaren konkistan helburu politiko bilakatu zen. Sobietar Batasunarentzat izan ziren lehenengo garaipenak. Luna misioak izan ziren SESBek bidalitakoak eta lehen ilargiratzea eta aurpegi izkutuaren lehen argazkia ekarri zituzten . AEBk bere partetik lehen gizona jarri zuen bertan, Neil Armstrong eta baita egon den azkena ere, Eugene Cernan . Gaur egun Europako Espazio Agentziak, AEB, Txina, India eta Japoniak interesa dute berriro ere ilargiaren kolonizazioan. Indiak ezik beste guztiak pertsonak bidali nahi dituzte bertara eta Txinak base bat jarri nahi du ilargian. Egoera legala Luna eta Apollo espazio-ontziek bere herrialdeetako banderak azalean jarri bazituzten ere, ez dute jabetza aldarrikatu biek 1967ko Kanpo Espaziozko Ituna sinatu dutelako. Itun honen arabera, Ilargia eta beste gorputzak "gizon-emakume guztien ondarea" dira. Gainera, bakerako bakarrik erabil dezakegu, suntsipen handiko armak esplizitu debekaturik izanik. Gainera, 1979an Ilargiaren Ituna sinatu zuten bertoko baliabideen ustiapena herrialde bakar batek egin ez ditzan baina espaziora joateko ahalmena duten herrialdeek ez dute sinatu. Erreferentziak Ikus, gainera * Ilargiaren geologia * Hilbert Kraterra * Lurra * Sateliteak Kanpo loturak * Ilargiaren fasea edozein egun eta ordutan * The Apollo Lunar Surface Journal (NASA) * Assembled Panoramas from the Apollo Missions * Digital Lunar Orbiter Photographic Atlas of the Moon * The Project Apollo Archive * Clementine Lunar Image Browser * Apollo 13 * 04/28/06: NASA Exploration Workshop: Strategy Development for Return to the Moon * Google Moon - Mapak eta argazkiak Google Earthen metodoarekin aztertzeko aukera. Kategoria:Ilargia